Loot
, showing both baggable loot and loose items.]] Loot is the main source of income for the crew in PAYDAY 2. Loot bags . The player is also carrying a single weapon bag. Note the slight screen tilt when carrying a loot bag.]] There are various types of loot bags, all of which fall into one of six weight categories; the heavier the bag, the more it slows down the carrier, harder it is to throw, reduce the carrier's jump height and may also prevent the carrier from sprinting. Skills and perks can combat this. 'Notes:' * Default player movement speed is capped at . * The Transporter, Shinobi and Run And Gun basic skills can all stack with each other providing a maximum of increased movement rate. If a bag surpasses movement speed then it will be capped to . '(e.g. Medium bags will be capped to movement speed as (75 + = 138.75 which will then be capped at ) Heavy bags at and Very heavy bags at ). The same also applies to Transport aced ( increase to throwing distance). * With Update #100, the basic effects of the pre-update Transporter skill were made default and all of the weights' movement reductions were decreased. The old values are kept for console users, which have yet to receive the update. Internally in the game's files, there are actually categories of bags listed. Aside from the standard six types of bag, there are also bags classed as, "coke_light", "explosives" and "being". However, these bag types are ultimately inconsequential, as they are merely clones of light, medium and heavy bags respectively. The sole exception is explosives which, unsurprisingly, gain the additional property of exploding when thrown or dropped a great distance. Shells used to have this bag class until Update #57 changed it to medium, making the explosives category unused. Bags of coke and meth are technically classed as coke_light. Body bags are technically classed as being. Update #79 added the "slightly very heavy" category. It's a clone of the "very heavy" category, but allows for movement instead of and throwing instead of . The "mega heavy" category used to belong to the cold fusion engines in Big Oil, but in Update #105.2, it was shifted to the heavy category, leaving the mega heavy category unused. In order to turn in a loot bag, it must be either thrown into a designated extraction point (e.g. van, helicopter, boat) or carried by the player as they escape. The extraction point is marked with a suitcase icon and is often also an escape vehicle. If a loot bag is just thrown into the escape zone that is not a van and is not picked up before the crew escapes, then it will not count towards their payday. Multiple-day heists have mechanics for transferring the bag-value from one day to the next, until they are turned out after successfully completing the final day. They differ per heist however. Here you can see how the final tally will be made for these jobs; Note: Money gained per bag onscreen and actual value given does not match during Rats Day 2. *Big Oil: Considering day 2 doesn't contain any loot, all bags stolen on day 1 will be cashed out. *The Biker Heist: Both days will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. All loot stolen on day 1 and 2 will be cashed out. *Election Day: Doesn't contain loot the first day, so all loot stolen on day 2 will be cashed out. *Firestarter: You will get the loot gained cumulatively each day, so after succeeding you will gain cash from day 1, day 2 and day 3. All loot secured on day 1, 2 and 3 will be cashed out. *Flash Drive: Considering day 2 doesn't contain any loot, the gold stolen on day 1 will be cashed out. *Framing Frame: Painting values on day 1 will be negated (even if after the required amount they should be more valuable than the cash you get in return). Money and gold gained on day 2 and 3 will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. Loot gained day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. *Get the Coke: The value of the coke in day 1 will be negated. The coke secured on day 2 will be cashed out. *Goat Simulator: The value of the loot in day 1 will be negated. All loot secured on day 2 will be cashed out. *Hotline Miami: Both days will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. All loot stolen on day 1 and 2 will be cashed out. *Hoxton Breakout: This multiple-day heist does not contain loot, the server secured at the end of Day 2 is counted as an objective and thus awards no money. *Rats: All loot secured on day 1 will be negated, the final tally will depend on day 2 and day 3. While the first 3 bags on screen will show a value of '65,000' (if stolen back) the actual value for that difficulty for the remaining bags will be returned. Thus if additional meth is made day 1 but not secured day 2, that money will not be granted. All loot secured on day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. *Watchdogs: The value of day 1 will be negated, the final returned amount depends on day 2 alone. All loot secured on day 2 will be cashed out. In every heist, there is the opportunity to earn money by stealing large amounts of valuables. In some heists, the crew is required to steal a certain number of loot bags and extra bags can be stolen for significantly more money. The value of a loot bag depends on the difficulty level and objective requirement. The values are calculated like this: Loot Bag Values ''Notes:'' * The Bomb Parts are split into two different weights. Two parts in the center are "'''Heavy" while the bottom and top parts are "Medium". * The Coke spawned on Day 3 of Framing Frame serves as a framing device, and as such cannot be secured for extra money via normal means. Should the alarm be triggered while the coke has to be put into place, players can secure up to four bags by carrying them on their backs, however, granting them the normal value. * The Servers in Day 2 of both Firestarter and Hoxton Breakout are treated as objective bags to be taken to complete the day. Neither of them yield any monetary value. * As of Update #73, bags now have their own detection range when they are not being carried rather than relying on guard or camera detection. Overall this means bags are much harder to spot by guards, yet slightly easier by cameras. ** All loot and equipment bags have a maximum detection range of meters (down from 40m for guards, up from 15m for cameras). ** Body Bags have a detection range of meters (down from 25m for guards, up from 15m for cameras). * The safes in Aftershock have 2 variations: Sputnik and Completely Overkill. The only difference between the two is their appearance. * The money bags in the Birth of Sky heist cannot be secured normally; Instead, they are thrown onto one of the money pallets that broke upon landing. * The Presents in Santa's Workshop will have one of three appearances: White with a red ornament pattern and a yellow bow, red with a white snowflake pattern and a red bow, and a red, green, and white colored wrap with an Advent calendar pattern and a green bow. Loose Items Loose items, such as money, jewelry and other small valuables can be grabbed instantaneously for a larger payday. In contrast to loot, loose items do not need to be bagged or thrown into an extraction point. These items are generally found in safes (e.g. Four Stores), display cases (e.g. Jewelry/Diamond Store), or deposit boxes (e.g. Bank Heists, Transports). The Dead Presidents skill provides a small boost to their value: * : Dead Presidents basic (10% increase). * : Dead Presidents aced (total 30% increase). In general loose loot value scales with difficult level as follows. The notable exception to this is the basic money bundle, which retains a flat base value of $1,000 regardless of difficulty level. The poker chips in Golden Grin Casino also have this property, and the ??? loose items in Birth of Sky have a base value of $1,954 on all difficulties. In Update #100, the full effects of Dead Presidents were moved to Chameleon Ace, thus the values attained with Dead Presidents basic are no longer used on the PC. They are kept for console users, whom have yet to receive the update. Loose item values Vehicles Vehicles are a special kind of loot, and are currently only considered as loot in the Car Shop heist (Goat Simulator and The Biker Heist also require vehicles to be taken to certain areas but no money is gained by doing so). They require you to drive them to their drop-off point to get your monetary reward. Objective-related bags In some heists, there are certain kinds of bags that, while crucial or otherwise are beneficial to the mission progress, cannot be secured for a monetary value. The basic rules of regular loot bags still apply. Junk Junk are items of no monetary value that have a chance to appear in deposit boxes, crates, and safes. They cannot be interacted with at all. Junk can include the following: *A large book about the history of Rome. *A collection of wartime medals *Teddy Bear *Birth certificate *A partially eaten cheese toast sandwich *A collection of photos Achievements bags without defusing any bombs.}} paintings.}} engine being correct.}} bags without the escape car leaving the first time.}} }} bags.}} bags worth of ammo.}} Bags of Gold.}} body bags under the Christmas tree.}} bags of loot.}} bags of loot without killing anyone.}} pieces of the samurai armor. Completing this achievement will unlock the “Somen Mempo” mask.}} bags of random loot and all pieces of the samurai armor. }} secured bags. Unlocks the “The 16th” mask, the "Clay" material, the "Spartan" pattern and the Marksman Foregrip for the Falcon rifle.}} bags in the default escape with the all lasers active. Unlocks the CQB Foregrip for the Falcon rifle.}} bags of meth on day one of the Hotline Miami job. Unlocks the Graham mask, Ghetto Blaster, Extended Mag and Just Bend It for the Blaster 9mm submachine gun, "Error" material and "Be Somebody" pattern.}} bags of additional loot. Unlocks the "Medusa" mask, "Rusting Metal" material and "Runes" pattern.}} seconds on the OVERKILL difficulty. Unlocks the "Scope Mount" and "PBS Suppressor" for the AK weapon family, "Alfred" mask, "Dawn" material and "Dinosaur Skull" pattern.}} }} }} }} }} in the Helicopter on the Counterfeit job. Unlocks the "Viking" mask, "Houndstooth" material and "Fenris" pattern. }} }} Trivia *Most loot types are kept in unmarked, dark blue duffel bags. There are a few notable exceptions; **The eponymous Diamond of The Diamond, Almir's Toast, The Dentist's Loot, and the BCI Helmet all use a green duffel bag, to indicate their importance compared to regular loot. Cage Parts from the GO Bank and Goat Simulator heists also use these bags, as do the ladders on The Bomb: Forest and Birth of Sky, the Fireworks in Golden Grin Casino, and the Hydrogen Chloride bags in Lab Rats. **Shell bags from Transport: Train Heist, Warheads from Meltdown, and Bomb Parts from Murky Station use yellow duffel bags with explosive warnings on them. **Paintings are not bagged and are simply rolled up and inserted in poster tubes. ***However, the Masterpiece in Beneath the Mountain is stored in a duffel bag instead of a poster tube. This was likely done to avoid having to create models of the escape helicopter containing paintings. **The Beast Drill parts from The Big Bank heist, the Winch Parts from the Golden Grin Casino heist, and Caustic Soda bags in the Lab Rats heist are stashed in a light blue variation of the regular bag. **Thermal Drills, Equipment, Breaching Charges, and Muriatic Acid bags use an orange variation of the regular bag. **Safes in Aftershock use no bags at all. **As listed above, the meth ingredients in Lab Rats are kept in color-coded bags; orange, blue, and green, depending on the ingredient. **The goats in the Goat Simulator heist simply sit on the heister's back. *Enemies are unaffected by item weight when stealing loot bags, so they can jump up ledges and move at a brisk pace while lugging around that bag of gold or warhead that slows ''you to a crawl. The converse side of this, though, is that they don't move faster when carrying light items, like jewelry or cocaine. *Overlooking balancing and limitations of the game engine, the way PAYDAY 2 portrays different weights of loot items and the speed penalties imposed when carrying them is highly unrealistic, as in reality an item would have to be obscenely heavy for it to weigh down and defeat the upper body strength of a fully-grown adult, which in turn would make it nigh-impossible to move. When moving heavy items in reality, more weight means the carrier could still run if they so choose but will simply get tired faster doing so. The limited jump height remains more or less true to life, however, for obvious reasons. *Strangely, the four 'junk' medals often found in deposit boxes are not American (or Swedish). They are almost identical to various British medals, particularly the Defence Medal, the War Medal 1939-1945, the Cadet Forces Medal, and one somewhat resembling a Military Cross. *As part of being co-developed by Lion Game Lion, the Fireworks in the Golden Grin Casino heist bear the company's logo, labelled "Lion Rockets". *In the Birth of Sky heist, after tossing a parachute, it will lay on the ground for 3 seconds before disappearing and respawning inside the plane. *Prior to Update #97, the Assault Rifles bag was simply called "Weapons". This was changed in said update to make room for the Pistols and Battle Rifle loot bags introduced in the update. *The Dentist's loot is internally referred to as "unknown". *The ??? loose items in Birth of Sky are the Rings of Power from The Lord of the Rings. The rings are worth $1,954 without Chameleon Ace, the year The Lord of the Rings was released. On the rings are Elvish inscriptions reading "One gang to rule them all in the hunt for riches and glory," referencing the inscription on the One Ring, "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Additionally, the ring assets in the files are named "material_onering". Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)